Ukolébavka
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Jednoho dne dostane Harry Potter dopis, který navždy změní jeho život.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**ooO UKOLÉBAVKA Ooo  
><strong>

_Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem dosažení zisku, všechny postavy i svět, ve kterém se příběh odehrává patří výhradně a jedině J.é a já bych jí tímto ráda poděkovala za stvoření něčeho tak úžasného, co ponouká naši fantazii. (vše ostatní mimo kánon je vlastnictví mé a ničí jiné, proto platí zákaz jakéhokoli kopírování)._

**DISCLAIMER**: Jednoho dne dostane Harry Potter překvapivý dopis, který ho zavede do jednoho z oddělení nemocnice Svatého Munga, které moc lidí nenavtěvuje a zde, ke svému velkému šoku, narazí na starého známého, jenž už je jen stínem své minulosti... A nebyl by to Harry Potter, kdyby to nechal jen tak být, i když jde o jeho rivala.

**WARNING**: _Povídka byla napsána jako fikce. Následující děj možná může obsahovat jisté "mudlovské" příznaky, přesto je povídka psána jen pro jako značně nereálný příběh pro čtenáře a nechce tak znevažovat psychické choroby, jichž jsme tak často svědky a na nichž není nic vtipného, romantického ani jednoduchého. Prosím, uvědomte si to, až ve svém okolí uvidíte někoho "zvláštního"._

**ooOoo**_  
><em>

Harry Potter usrkl černé kávy, aniž by odvrátil zrak od pergamenu potištěného hustě psaným černým textem, jež držel ve své druhé ruce. Pročítal si ho stále dokola a dokola, jakoby nemohl uvěřit slovům, která četl. Dopis, který dnes ráno našel na stole ve své kanceláři na Ministerstvu, v něm vyvolal vzpomínky a pocity, kterým sám ještě nedokázal porozumět - nicméně to bylo silné, velice silné.

Uplynuly už celé čtyři roky od Velké bitvy o Bradavice, jak jí novináři a později i životopisci, kteří se objevili rychlostí, jíž Harry jen těžko dokázal uvěřit, začali přezdívat a jeho život se srovnal do podoby, jaké většina lidí přezdívala - normální.

Harry dostal všechno, po čem kdy toužil. Po několika měsíčním rychlostudiu on, Ron i Hermiona složili své zkoušky OVCE s velice přijatelnými výsledky - tedy, Hermiona samozřejmě získala to nejlepší ohodnocení a její jméno ozdobilo jednu z leštěných plaket vystavených v Pamětní síni - čímž si zároveň zasloužila i široký úsměv a lesklé oči plné slz od jejich bývalé kolejní vedoucí a nynější ředitelky Bradavické školy čar a kouzel.

Nedlouho poté se Harry s Ronem přihlásili do kurzu pro bystrozory a byli okamžitě přijati - částečně snad za to mohla protekce, ale především se projevily zkušenosti, jež si oba odnesli po dlouhých letech bojů s Voldemortem a jeho přisluhovači. V dalších třech letech už Harryho ani Rona nečekala žádná protekce, jen úmorná dřina a dlouhé hodiny tvrdé práce a studia, ale na konci se oba dočkali odměny, když byli zařazeni mezi elitní skupinu anglických bystrozorů.

Na své jednadvacáté narozeniny nemohl Harry nikdy zapomenout. Měsíc předtím konečně získal spolu se svým nejlepším přítelem závěrečný diplom ze svých studií a jako nejlepší student z ročníku (přeci jen Hermiona se nakonec rozhodla studovat lékokouzelnictví a zároveň dále pracovala na svém projektu o osvobození domácích skřítků, k němuž se přidaly již stovky nadšenců - k Ronovu naprostému šoku) byl jmenován dokonce šéfem oddělení mladších bystrozorů a Ron se mohl stát jeho pravou rukou, jako tomu ostatně bylo vždy.

Další velká událost přišla v těsném závěsu. Necelé dva týdny před oslavou Harryho narozeniny se Ron konečně rozhoupal a požádal svoji přítelkyni o ruku. A Hermiona, samozřejmě, řekla ano. Svatba byla naplánována na příští rok, kdy už se i z Hermiony stane vystudovaná lékouzelnice a nastoupí u Svatého Munga v oddělení výzkumu jedů a protijedů - po roce praxe během studií bylo všem jasné, že se nestane obyčejnou sanitní lékouzelnicí na nějakém oddělení, její budoucnost směřovala vždy mnohem výš.

A jak už tomu tak bývá, šťastné věci se vždy pojí s těmi méně šťastnými. Den po oslavě svých jednadvacátých narozenin se Harry rozešel se svou snoubenkou a Ginny mu s ledovým pohledem v očích, v němž se nadal nalézt kousek citu, vrátila prsten, jež jí koupil půl roku předtím. Když se nad tím teď Harry zamyslel, nemohl přijít na důvod, proč jí vlastně ten prsten dával… Neklapalo jim to. Ať se snažil sebevíc, přestože Ginny miloval a ona milovala jeho, nefungovalo to a s ubíhajícím časem se navzájem stále odcizovali…

Ginny tomu ze začátku nechtěla uvěřit. Bojovala za jejich vztah stejně vášnivě, jako už to měla ostatně v povaze, ale zbytečně… Harry si postupem času stále víc uvědomoval, že mu jejich vztah nevyhovuje a že mu něco podstatného schází, bohužel nikdy nepřišel na to, co to vlastně je.

Ze začátku všechno vypadalo jako idylka. Harry se usadil v malém dvoupokojovém bytě na kraji Londýna, který ze začátku svých studií sdílel s Ronem a Ginny zůstávala stále u rodičů. Po více než roce chození se nakonec Ron sestěhoval s Hermionou a Ginny a Harry tak mohli začít společný život, jak se patří. A tím… Tím začal jejich konec.

Nejdřív bylo všechno ideální. Ginny byla dokonalou hospodyňkou a zároveň inteligentní a produktivní mladou ženou. Nikdy se spolu nenudili, nevázali se na svoje vlastní aktivity a žili si v idylce, jíž jim mohl každý závidět. To ale samozřejmě dlouho nevydrželo. Přišly první rozbroje a hádky o ničem. Z menších konfliktů se stávaly větší a významnější, hádky byly čím dál zuřivější a usmiřování stále těžší a těžší, přesto by se stále dalo říct, že to byl vztah jako každý jiný. Hádky přeci znamenaly, že ještě neztratili vzájemnou komunikaci! Bohužel, ani to dlouho nevydrželo.

Nebyla to Ginnina chyba. Harry si to moc dobře uvědomoval a litoval toho. Nedokázal se prostě ovládnout, začal trávit čím dál více času v práci nebo venku s přáteli. Domů se vracel až velice pozdě v noci, přespával v obývacím pokoji na gauči a bez jediného důvodu odmítal Ginniny snahy, aby se vrátil k ní do postele - sám nechápal proč.

Ginny byla krásná dívka, velice krásná. Měla pružné pevné tělo vypracované hodinami tvrdého tréninku famfrpálu. Její zářivě červené vlasy se na slunci leskly jako plápolající oheň, teplé hnědé oči mu říkaly, že on je ten jediný na celém světě a pihy na jejích tvářích byly stále stejně roztomilé, jako před nějakými deseti lety, co se poprvé potkali. Byla dokonalá, ale to Harrymu nestačilo. Byla dokonalá pro jakéhokoli muže kromě něj a tak, potom co ji začal ignorovat, přestal se s ní hádat a vlastně už ani neposlouchal její výčitky a nakonec se s ní sám rozešel.

Čekala to, věděla, že něco není v přádku a že už se to nedá spravit. Přesto doufala, že ještě mají naději, viděl jí to na očích, tak dobře ji znal. A také byla rozzuřená - na něj, protože se s ní rozešel, na sebe, protože tomu nedokázala zabránit. Ale v jejím srdci převládala deprese, deprese nad tím, že stále nepoznala, co jejich vztahu chybělo. Co bylo to "něco", co Harry hledal a v jejím náručí to nenašel? Ach, kdyby jí tak byl schopen odpovědět.

Byly to bolestné chvíle, když sledoval, jak si Ginny balí kufry a odchází z jeho bytu. Chtěl jí nabídnout, aby zůstala… byl to velice šikovný pronájem v dobré části Londýna a za výbornou cenu. On sám si díky dědictví po svých rodičích a Siriovi mohl bez problémů rychle najít nové bydlení - jistě, ještě tu byl dům na Grimauldově náměstí dvanáct, tam však Harry nevstoupil od chvíle, kdy ho s Ronem a Hermionou byli nuceni opustit. Přesto přese všechno si stále připadal sám a teď, když od sebe odehnal jedinou dívku svého života, si připadal snad ještě hůř, než když Sirius zemřel.

Harry si hlasitě povzdychnul a složil pergamen zpět do tvrdé obálky nesoucí znak jednoho z institutů, jež patřil k nemocnici Svatého Munga, ale nebyl příliš dobře znám. On sám o něm kdysi slyšel mluvit Hermionu v rámci jejích studií. Věděl, že tento "institut" je oddělen nejen od nemocnice, jejích pacientů i pracovníků, ale dokonce i od zbytku Kouzelnického světa. Oddělení pro psychicky narušené kouzelníky, kteří mohli být nebezpeční sobě, nebo svému okolí bylo odříznuto od zbytku světa a zrovna tam se Harry dnes chystal vyrazit.

Musel navštívit starého známého.


	2. Chapter 2

Stál před branami velké tmavé budovy a cítil se hůř, než kdy jindy. A to v posledních měsících nezažíval zrovna nejšťastnější období. Připadal si, jako by ztrácel sám sebe a teď, když hleděl na vysoko položená zamřížovaná okna, kovanou bránu a vysoké zdi, ten pohled všechny jeho pocity jen umocňoval. Harry si připadal sám, neuvěřitelně sám.

Přitáhl si plášť blíž k tělu, a co nejvíc se do něj zachumlal. Bylo chladné říjnové odpoledne a déšť znovu dokazoval, jak pevnou rukou vládne Anglií a v posledních týdnech především v Londýně. Zvedl pravou ruku a znovu pečlivě zkontroloval adresu na obálce dopisu. Věděl, že je na správném místě, ale najednou se mu vůbec nechtělo dovnitř, vlastně… Vůbec netušil, co tu dělá.

"Proč by mě to mělo zajímat? Nemám žádný důvod se starat," zašeptal sám sobě a překvapilo ho, jak dutě to znělo. Musel tam jít, musel to vidět, musel… Aniž by sám věděl proč.

Po bitvě o Bradavice šlo vlastně všechno v podstatě ráz na ráz. Smrtijedi byli jeden po druhém pochytáni a uvrženi do nově zbudovaného Azkabanského vězení, z nějž byli vyhnáni všichni Mozkomoři. To vše se událo rychle a tiše jen chvíli poté, co Harry zabil Voldemorta. Zatímco bojovníci - učitelé, studenti a někteří z členů Fénixova řádu pospolu usedli ve Velké síni, objevili se na Bradavických pozemcích probudivší se pracovníci Ministerstva kouzel, kteří dodělali "špinavou práci".

Harry se už o nic nezajímal. Nezáleželo mu na ničem, co se dělo, zatímco spolu se svými přáteli sledoval příběh nenáviděného profesora, který ho celá ta léta hlídal, kvůli své životní lásce. Nenaplněné lásce… Jeho život byl nešťastný, krutý, depresivní a především nenaplněný. A Harryho děsila už samotná představa, že by se mu stalo něco podobného. Děsila ho představa, že se jemu samotnému nedostane to, co Brumbál kdysi nazval tou největší silou na světě a díky níž Severus Snape celá ta léta vydržel a obětoval svůj život pro syna svého nenáviděného rivala.

Myslel si, že Ginny je ta pravá. Myslel si, že to ona naplní jeho život a dá mu nový řád a cíl, protože po smrti lorda Voldemorta si Harry celkem ironicky připadal, jako by něco důležitého přišel. Ne, na tohle nesmí myslet. Už nikdy. Vše dopadlo tak, jak chtěl a jak v to ani nedoufal.

"Co si přejete?" zeptal se ho malý mužík v dlouhém šedém hábitu a tím vytrhl Harryho z chmurných myšlenek.

"Promiňte," otočil se na něj a pohlédl postaršímu muži do malých vodnatých oček, "jmenuji se Harry Potter a přišel jsem -"

"Harry Potter? Doopravdy jste to vy? Ach ano, jistě, už to vidím," začal blekotat mužík. Harryho jeho reakce nepřekvapila, byl na to zvyklý - o to víc v posledních několika letech, když z něj média udělala pomalu legendárního hrdinu a to mu, u Merlina, nebylo ještě ani třiadvacet let! "Co potřebujete?"

"Přišel jsem někoho navštívit," odpověděl klidně Harry.

"Někoho? Myslíte jako - "

"Ano, měl by to být váš pacient," přerušil ho Harry a natáhl k mužovi pravou ruku, v niž stále svíral obálku.

Muž dopis jen v rychlosti přelétl očima, pokýval hlavou a pak znovu obrátil svou pozornost k Harrymu. Jeho obličej najednou vypadal velice smutně a Harry se nevědomky poprvé v jeho přítomnosti uvolnil. Předtím si nepřipadal příjemně, ale výraz, který měl teď muž ve tváři, dodával jeho vodnatým bezvýrazným očím lidskosti a porozumění, i když nevěstil nic dobrého.

"Pojďte za mnou, pane Pottere," pokynul mu hlavou a sám se vydal skrz kovanou bránu dál tmavými kamennými chodbami. Toto místo bylo stejně nehostinné, jaksi ho Harry představoval - snad ještě horší.

Všude kolem vládla tma a ticho, přerušované jakýmsi stereotypním dutým ťukáním a tu a tam se kolem nic mihly tajemné postavy ve stejnobarevných světle modrých dlouhých hávech. Ošetřovatelé se až nepřirozeně tiše pohybovali po prostorné hale.

Harryho průvodce namířil hůlku na jedny z mnoha bílých dveří, jemně pohnul zápěstím a dveře se s odporným skřípáním otevřely a ukázaly tmavé úzké schodiště.

"Musíte pochopit, pane Pottere," pokračoval mužík v neexistujícím rozhovoru, "že ačkoliv je to velice politováníhodná situace, nemůžeme víc dělat. Neuvědomuje si, co je realita a co není a jeho stav je, s největší pravděpodobností, trvalý. Nemůžeme nic dělat."

"Doopravdy je to až tak špatné?"

"Bohužel."

Harry i ze zadu zpozoroval, jak muž pokýval holou hlavou, než znovu zamířil hůlkou na další dveře, tentokrát dokonce okované pevnými mřížemi.

"Proč jste mi psali?" zeptal se Harry, jehož tahle otázka pálila na jazyku už od chvíle, kdy dopis otevřel. Co s tím měl společného? Proč to poslali právě jemu, proč? "Bylo tam napsáno, že - "

"Ano, ano," přerušil ho mužík s dalším pokýváním, "předevčírem jsme zaznamenali změnu, ale trvalo to jen chvíli. Příliš krátce, než abychom tomu dávali nějaký význam."

"Tak proč tedy-?"

"Proč ten dopis?" znovu ho přerušil. "Myslím, že ho poslala jedna z mladších sester... Možná sestra Evangeline. Ano, ano," vedl mužík rozhovor sám se sebou a stále potřásal nebo kroutil holou hlavou, na jejímž temeni se odráželo světlo namodralého osvětlení. Harryho překvapilo, že v kouzelnickém domě byly rozvedeny elektrické dráty, i když nejspíš velice zastaralé. "Má měkké srdce, velice měkké, a když viděla tu změnu, tak si myslela… Nu, vlastně měla pravdu. Jste přeci tady, nebo ne?" Otočil se na Harryho s nerozluštitelným výrazem a jemu se rozbušilo srdce.

Nelíbilo se mu, kde je a hlavně se mu ale vůbec nelíbilo, proč tu vlastně je. Proč sem přišel? Proč kvůli tomu zrušil všechny své dnešní schůzky a vydal se sem, jak nejrychleji mohl? A proč… Ne, bylo tu až příliš otázek, na které nedokázal odpovědět. Jedna však byla jasná - byl zvědavý. Chtěl vědět - vidět o na vlastní oči.

"Tak jsme tady," prohlásil jeho průvodce po několika dalších minutách a zastavil se u bílých dveří s malým okýnkem s tlustými mřížemi.

"Proč nepoužijete nerozbitné kouzlo?" zeptal se Harry při pohledu na mříže. Vlastně už ho to napadlo nahoře, když v hale zaznamenal na dveřích každé místnosti i chodby pevné ocelové mříže. Vypadalo to tu jako jedno z mudlovských vězení, které kdysi viděl u Dursleyových v televizi.

"Někteří pacienti jsou velice nepředvídatelný," odpověděl mužík, "ale to se nedá ani zdaleka srovnat s nebezpečím jejich magie. Ačkoliv nemají hůlky a většina ani neví, co znamená slovo ´kouzelník´, tak když je to potřeba, dokážou vynaložit sílu, která by nás všechny mohla mrknutím oka zabít. Proto jsou všechny zdejší dveře i okna pojištěna nejen silnými kouzly, ale i ocelovými mřížemi pojištěnými nerozbitnými kouzly"

"Jistě, chápu," zajíkl se Harry. Toho ani nenapadlo, bylo to horší, než by si kdy pomyslel. "Já - můžu teď dovnitř? Nebo…"

"Ne, ne," usmál se na něj jeho průvodce, "nemusíte se bát, pane Pottere. Neublíží vám, je úplně neškodný. Doufám dokonce, že by ho vaše návštěva mohla potěšit."

"Nemyslím si," odtušil Harry a pokusil se nenápadně nahlédnout dovnitř skrz malé okénko. Nezachytil nic, než osvícené sněhobílé stěny. "Půjdete se mnou? Nebo…"

"Pokud si to budete přát, pane Pottere."

"Myslím, že to bude v pořádku," zakroutil Harry hlavou. Nepřál si, aby u jejich setkání byl ještě někdo jiný, i když tušil, že to není jeden z jeho nejlepších nápadů. "Až budu odcházet, tak vás najdu, pane… ehm…," zamyslel se. Ne, jeho průvodce se mu zcela jistě nepředstavil.

"Ah, omlouvám se," usmál se na něj ošetřovatel, "jmenuji se Seald, profesor Herold Seald. Zůstanu hned tady," pokýval hlavou k malému stolku, jehož si Harry předtím nevšiml. "Kdyby něco, stačí říct."

"Dobře, děkuji."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, natáhl pravou ruku ke klice, uchopil ji a zmáčkl. Dveře se neslyšně otevřely a umožnily mu tak přístup do nevelkého čtvercového pokoje s několika kusy nábytku.

Postavy krčící se v rohu místnosti si Harry nejdřív skoro nevšiml. Chlapec, tedy spíš mladý muž, seděl skrčený v rohu a čelem se opíral o stěnu, takže Harry viděl jen trochu přerostlé rozcuchané blonďaté vlasy a shrbená kostnatá záda ve světlozeleném jednodílném pyžamu.

První, co Harryho zarazilo, nebyly barevné pastelky rozházené po zemi ani počmárané archy pergamenů a dokonce i malý pokreslený stůl (zdi byly zjevně chráněny jakýmsi kouzlem proti znečištění, stejně jako zem), ani tiché zvuky, jež muž vydával bez jakékoli artikulace. Ne, Harryho zarazil fakt, že mužovi kdysi dokonale upravené blonďaté vlasy se ani trochu nelesknout a jsou mnohem delší, než si je vždy pamatoval. Když se nad tím tak zamyslel, došel Harry k názoru, že se v první chvíli dokonce cítil pobouřeně nad tím, že se mužovu zevnějšku očividně nevěnuje dost pozornosti - hloupé a patetické jistě, ale nemohl si pomoci.

Jen s velkým úsilím dokázal odtrhnout pohled od shrbené postavy a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Nevypadlo to zde tak, jak by si představoval. Ve své mysli viděl nehostinnou celu a polstrovanými špinavými zdmi, železné lůžko s kousavou dekou a miniaturním polštářem, do kterého člověk nemůže ani pořádně zabořit hlavu. Jistě, žili v jednadvacátém století, ale stejně… Ačkoliv Harryho představy byly přehnané, tak to co teď viděl, se jim zdaleka vymykalo.

Pokoj byl sice velice malý, ale útulný. Bílé zdi, dřevěná podlaha z lesklých parket, široké jeden-a-půl lůžko překryté zjevně teplou a měkkou dekou a dvěma velkými polštáři. Kromě lůžka se v pokoji nacházel již zmiňovaný otlučený, počmáraný stolek, židle a velká dřevěná bedna - podobné kdysi šlechtičnám sloužily místo kufrů a Harry netušil, co by v ní tak mohlo být schované, zjevně však nebyla zamčená.

_Vlastně by mě to ani nemělo překvapovat_, napadlo ho po chvíli. Tenhle pokoj se zdál velice nadprůměrný, nejspíš díky jménu a majetku jeho majitele. Harry se znovu otočil k mladému muži sedícímu v rohu, hlasitě se nadechl a oslovil ho: "Malfoyi?"

Draco Malfoy nezareagoval. Jeho hlava zůstávala skloněná, zastrčená v rohu a on jakoby si vůbec nevšiml Harryho přítomnosti.

"Malfoyi?" zvýšil hlas.

Nic.

Harry si znovu hlasitě povzdychl a vydal se pomalu ke skrčené postavě. Stálo ho to tři dlouhé, pomalé kroky, než se ocitl na délku paže od Malfoye. Sklonil se, natáhl ruku a opatrně se dotkl mladíkova ramene.

"Draco," zašeptal.

Malfoy sebou trhnul tak rychle, až se Harry lekl a znovu o kousek ustoupil. Zvedl hlavu, otočil se a zahleděl se přímo na Harryho. A ten, na setinu sekundy, poznal Draca Malfoye, kterého znával během školních let. To se však změnilo ve chvíli, kdy mladý muž rozevřel ústa v mírně přihlouplém úsměvu a jeho oči se rozšířily a rozostřily.

Pak se Draco Malfoy rozpustile usmál a hbitě se postavil na nohy. A než stihl Harry cokoliv říct, už byl u něj, chytil ho za ruku, zvedl ji ke svému obličeji a začal si ji prohlížet. Tahal za dlouhý rukáv jeho hábitu, zkoumal jeho prsty a vůbec se choval jako malé dítě v těle dospělého člověka, a přitom vydával zvuky, jež více než cokoliv jiného připomínaly broukání jakési ukolébavky.

"Draco?" oslovil ho znovu Harry, jenž byl tak konsternovaný, že se ani nepokusil vymanit z jeho sevření, když malfoy znovu zvedl jeho ruku ke svému obličeji a tváří se otřel o její hřbet. "Draco, co se ti stalo?"

Konečně znovu zareagoval a pohlédl Harrymu do očí. Jeho výraz byl… zvláštní. Ne způsobem, který by napadl každého jiného. Harry v jeho očích viděl více citu a čistoty, než kdy jindy… Vlastně ne, s jednou výjimkou. Dnes po druhé Harry spatřil obnaženou duši Draca Malfoye díky čistotě citu v jeho očích.

Bylo to v den, kdy se společně s Ronem a Hermionou vrátil do Bradavic, aby našel další viteál - čelenku Helgy z Havraspáru, jíž kdysi viděl v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

Pamatoval si to jako včera - všechny ty události toho večera a noci. Jakoby to právě viděl před sebou, vybavil si, jak se prodíral hlouběji a hlouběji labyrintem cestiček mezi stovkami snad tisíci schovaných malých i velkých věcí. A pak ji konečně uviděl - kamenná socha poďobaného starého kouzelníka, nosící starou zaprášenou paruku na, které byla prastará čelenka.

_Už natahoval ruku, avšak když už zbýval jen malý kousek, uslyšel hlas za ním._

_"Nehýbej se, Pottere."_

_Harry zaváhal a podíval se za sebe. Crabbe a Goyle stáli za ním, těsně u sebe, hůlky namířené přímo na Harryho. Skrz malý prostor mezi jejich těly viděl Draca Malfoye._

_"To je moje hůlka, co držíš v ruce, Pottere," řekl Malfoy a namířil jinou hůlku skrz mezeru mezi Crabbem a Goylem._

_"Už ne," zasupěl Harry a pevněji sevřel rukojeť své hůlky. "Kdo ji získá, ten ji má, Malfoyi. Kdo ti půjčil tu tvou?"_

_"Moje matka," odpověděl Draco._

_"No, a jak to, že vy tři nejste s Voldemortem?" zeptal se Harry._

_"Budeme odměněni," řekl Crabbe. Jeho hlas byl, vzhledem k postavě, překvapivě jemný - Harry ho nikdy dříve promluvit neslyšel. Mluvil jako malé dítě, kterému slíbili pytel dobrot. "Vrátili jsme se, Pottere. Rozhodli jsme se neodcházet. Rozhodli jsme se tě přivést k němu."_

_"Dobrý plán," odpověděl Harry ironicky. Nemohl uvěřit, že je tak blízko k cíli, a dostanou ho Malfoy, Crabbe a Goyle. Začal pozpátku pomalu lézt směrem k místu, kde stál viteál. Kdyby ho tak mohl chytit, než začne boj…_

_"A jak jste se sem vlastně dostali?" zeptal se, aby rozptýlil jejich pozornost._

_"V téhle místnosti jsem prakticky žil celý loňský rok," řekl Malfoy ostře. "Vím, jak se dostat dovnitř."_

_"Skrývali jsme se na chodbě," zavrčel Goyle. "Umíme se teď zneviditelnit! A pak," na jeho tváři se objevil přechytralý výraz, "ses objevil přímo před námi a řekl si, že hledáš diadém! Co je to diadém?"_

_"Harry?" Ronův hlas zněl z druhé strany stěny po Harryho pravici. "Ty s někým mluvíš?"_

_Crabbe švihem namířil svou hůlku na padesát stop vysokou hromadu starého nábytku, rozbitých kufrů, starých knih, hábitů a dalších věcí, a zařval, "Descendo!"_

_Stěna se začala klepat a její horní třetina se začala sypat do uličky, kde stál Ron._

_"Rone!" slyšel Harry Hermionin výkřik odněkud zdáli. Namířil svou hůlku, zakřičel, "Finite!" a hora věcí před ním se přestala pohybovat._

_"Ne!" zařval Malfoy a chytil Crabbeho paži aby zastavil jeho kouzlo. "Jestli zničíš tuhle místnost, můžeš spálit i ten diadém!"_

_"No a co?" odpověděl Crabbe a setřásl ze sebe Malfoyovu ruku. "Temný pán chce Pottera, komu záleží na nějakém diadému?"_

A pak se něco změnilo. Crabbe a Goyle, dvě věrné Malfoyovy gorily, se postavily proti svému pánu. Harry, a vsadil by se, že ani sám Draco, nemohl uvěřit, že ty dva doopravdy mají vlastní mozky, i když by se dalo dlouho polemizovat o tom, jestli v nich něco je.

Crabbe a Goyle se díky školnímu roku bez pevné Malfoyovy ruky a pod vedením smrtijedských sourozenců zjistili, že jejich síla a schopnost tyranizovat mladší se vyrovná, ve fyzických měřítkách dokonce překoná, tu Malfoyovu a zdálo se, že nad nimi Draco ztratil svoji moc. Celý ten jeden rok v podstatě vládli studentům, stali se nejoblíbenějšími a nejhoroucnějšími studenty sourozenců Carrowových a poznali, jak sladká může být možnost a schopnost někoho tyranizovat, být pánem.

Všechno se to seběhlo tak rychle, že si Harry už dávno nedokázal vybavit všechny detaily, kromě jediného. Chvíle, která rozhodla, že se pro Malfoye vrátí, i kdyby měl riskovat svůj vlastní život - což se v podstatě málem stalo. Ron s Hermionou už byli daleko předtím a on sám je následoval na koštěti s jistotou, že už mu praktiky nic nehrozí, když uviděl Malfoye stojícího na křehké věži ze spálených stolů, jak se ze všech sil snaží udržet bezvládné Goylovo tělo mimo dosah zničujících plamenů.

Nikdy by nenechal zemřít člověka, vinného či nevinného, Smrtijeda nebo přítele, ale bylo jasné, že přítele a spolubojovníka by obětoval víc, než za chlapce, kteří mu celá ta léta ničili život a Crabbe se je vlastně právě pokusil zabít - jedním z nejnechutnějších způsobů, který teď hrozil jeho dvěma přátelům.

Plameny olizovaly okraje nejvýše položeného stolu, když Malfoy zvedl hlavu a zahleděl se Harrymu do očí. A on si najednou uvědomil, že nemůže letět dál, že se musí vrátit a zachránit svého dlouholetého rivala, protože v jeho očích… v Dracových očích… uviděl strach a osamělost, která ho celá ta léta děsila a nenechávala spát.

Harry znal všechny ty dohady o tom, že člověku před smrtí před očima prolétne celý jeho život. Nevěděl, zda je to pravda. Sám se ocitl blízko smrti víckrát, než kdo jiný, a přesto si nic takového nikdy neuvědomil, ale v tuhle chvíli, když on sám visel několik metrů nad ohněm a v naprostém bezpečí, zatímco Malfoy se krčil pod ním a zoufale se snažil vytáhnout svého kamaráda na nohy - což nebylo tak jednoduché, vzhledem k tomu, že Dracovy naprosto chyběl jak tělesný tuk, tak i svalová hmota. V tuhle chvíli Harrymu před očima projel Malfoyův život - život osamělého chlapce, který stejně jako on sám žil ve vězení, přestože jeho klec byla z ryzího zlata. Život někoho, kdo nikdy neměl pravé přátele a jehož nejbližšími se stali právě Crabbe a Goyle, gorily bez mozku a bez citu. Život někoho, kdo mu byl až příliš podobný a s kým toho vlastně už tolik zažil. Harry nezaváhal a okamžitě se rozletěl Dracovi na pomoc.

Tohle byla přelomová chvíle. Viděl to v jeho očích a cítil to ve svém srdci, přesto tomu pocitu nedával žádný význam. Nemohl ztrácet čas, čekaly ho důležitější, naléhavější úkoly, v nichž zkrocená popálená postava blonďatého chlapce nehrála žádnou roli - ne, pro tento večer a tuto noc.

Draco hrdelně vykřikl a tím probral Harryho ze zamyšlení a chvilkové letargie, jež ho ovládla při pohledu na jednoduchý výraz v Malfoyově obličeji. Překvapeně zamrkal, když si uvědomil, že ho Draco mezitím obešel, posadil se na svou postel do jakéhosi pokrouceného tureckého sedu a teď si snaží přitáhnout své chodidlo blíž k obličeji.

Harry se zamračil. Když si miminko cucalo prsty - třeba i na nohou, bylo to roztomilé, ale tohle…Přešel blíž k posteli a chytil Draca za zápěstí.

"Draco," oslovil ho znovu a ještě naléhavěji.

Malfoy zvedl hlavu a zahleděl se mu do očí. Byly stále stejně modrošedé a velké, lemovány světlými řasami, ale chyběla v nich jakási jiskra, kterou Harry vždy rozpoznával během jejich častých střetů.

"Draco," zašeptal a svezl se do dřepu, takže měl teď obličej jen o několik centimetrů níž než mladý muž v jednodílném pyžamu, "co se to s tebou stalo?"

"Arr!" vypískl najednou Draco hlasitě a prudce se k němu naklonil, až se Harry polekal, ztratil rovnováhu a sesunul se na zem - s Dracem Malfoyem na svém klíně, protože blonďák ho právě pevně objímal kolem krku. "Arr! Arr!"

Snažil se vyslovit jeho jméno? Poznával ho? Harry nevěděl, nechápal, ale rozhodl se, že musí zjistit, co se vlastně stalo a… A jak by mu mohl pomoci.

Jeho život znovu nabral jiný směr. Změnil se z normálního na… no, nenormální. A to přesně Harrymu vždycky vyhovovalo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Proč vlastně tohle dělám?"

"Máte dobré srdce, pane Pottere," ozval se za jeho zády povědomý ženský hlas, který v jeho srdci vyvolával pocit bezpečí, sounáležitosti a lásky. Žena, která ho právě oslovila, mu připomínala rodinný krb, u nějž se mohl usadit a zapomenout na všechny své problémy. Bohužel, tento pocit nikdy nevydržel dostatečně dlouho - ne na tomhle místě a obzvláště ne za těchto okolností.

"Sestro Evangeline," usmál se a otočil se na postarší ženu v černobílém oblečení jeptišky. "Rád vás zase vidím."

Vždy, když se na ni podíval, cítil zvláštní pocity. Možná to bylo proto, že většina lidí ve společnosti jeptišek nemá nejlepší pocity, ale možná také proto, že sestra Evangeline byla jeden z nejunikátnějších lidí na světě - byla čarodějka, vystudovaná čarodějka pocházející ze silně katolické mudlovské rodiny. Když se její otec dozvěděl, co je jeho nejmladší a nemilovanější vždy poslušná dcera, popadl ho amok. Zbil svou ani ne jedenáctiletou dceru skoro do bezvědomí a zavřel ji na půdě, odkud měla zakázáno vycházet ven - jediná opatření představovalo malé okénko ve dveřích, do kterého se tak akorát vešel tác s jídlem nebo kýbl, který dívce sloužil jako záchod. V takových podmínkách žila Evangeline bezmála jeden rok - její matka zemřela při porodu a oba starší bratři odešli z domova hned, jak se jim naskytla příležitost. Dívka nikdy nechápala, proč otce opustili a už se nikdy nechtěli vrátit, nechápala to ani v době, kdy žila hůř než trestanci odsouzení k nejtvrdším trestům. Milovala svého otce, a když se potom, co ji bradavický zástupce ředitele profesor Brumbál osvobodil, už se domu nevrátila, dokázala mu všechno odpustit.

Když s Harrym vedla dlouhé rozhovory a s klidem mu popisovala svůj život, nezapomínala vždy zdůrazňovat, že jediný důvod, proč dokázala rok v zajetí přežít v psychickém i fyzickém zdraví, byl Bůh. To on se o ni prý staral a i všechno její utrpení bylo jen zkouškou její víry a lásky, proto po zkouškách NKÚ odešla z Bradavic a vstoupila do řádu. Byla nejspíš jedinou sestrou na celém světě, která zároveň i vlastnila čarodějnou hůlku a věděla vše o skrytém Kouzelnickém světě.

Jako čarodějka žila sestra Evangeline v neustálém nebezpečí. Hrozilo jí mnohem větší nebezpečí, než jakémukoli kouzelníkovi, a přesto na svět hleděla s mírným vřelým úsměvem na rtech a jiskřícíma šedýma očima - proto ji Harry neskonale obdivoval a brzy se naučil respektovat a ctít všechny její názory a rady.

"To i já vás," usmála se v odpověď sestra Evangeline a natáhla k němu ruku. "Očekávali jsme vás nejdřív pozítří, pane Pottere."

"Už jsem vám přeci říkal, že jsem Harry," opravil ji. Bylo mu jasné, že není zdvořilé připomínat staršímu člověku, aby mu říkaljménem, ale při oslovení "pane Pottere" od sestry Evangeline si přeci jen připadal divně. "Neměl jsem toho teď moc na práci a… No,…"

"Nemůžete si pomoct?"

"Možná," kývl zamyšleně, ale pak se rychle vzpamatoval a zazubil se na sestru. "Měl jsem cestu kolem, dnes večer odjíždím do Bradavic a možná se tam nějakou dobu zdržím a taky mám na vás pár otázek."

Hned první den pochopil, jak se věci mají. Navštívil Draca v jeho pokoji, viděl jeho stav a pochopil, proč se jeho bývalý školní rival nachází v tomto ústavu s nejpřísnější ostrahou, avšak většina jeho otázek nebyla zodpovězena. Harry se musel hodně a nenápadně snažit, aby ze zaměstnanců Ústavu a pak především ze sestry Evangeline, která byla jednou z hlavních Dracových ošetřovatelek, vydolovat informace.

Stále nechápal, proč se ozvala právě jemu. Vždyť od konce války s Malfoyem neměl nic společného, netoužil po jeho společnosti a vsadil by svůj život, že i Draco jeho pocity vždy sdílel.

Malfoyovi po válce přišli o většinu svého jmění a především o své přední postavení v Kouzelnickém světě, což už nakonec Malfoy senior nesnesl a necelé dva roky po Velké bitvě zemřel z neznámých příčin - nikdy nikdo nedokázal, že by šlo o sebevraždu, přesto to bylo takové veřejné tajemství. Kdyby lékouzelníci, kteří prováděli ohledávání Luciusovi mrtvoly, došli k sebevraždě, celý rod by byl zneuctěn na tu nejvyšší míru a to by Lucius nikdy nedopustil.

Od pádu lorda Voldemorta to šlo s Malfoyovými od deseti k pěti, přestože se neúčastnili Velké bitvy v Bradavicích, nedalo se opomenout, že Lucius patřil mezi ty nejbližší pobočníky Pána zla, Draco měl na levém předloktí vytetované Znamení zla a Pán zla si během války z jejich sídla udělal hlavní základnu. Přesto Smrtijedů a vůbec různých přisluhovačů temné strany bylo tolik, že u většiny z nich ani nedošlo k soudním procesům a Azkaban, nyní zbaven Mozkomorů, byl přeplněn k prasknutí.

Lucius byl odsouzen k pěti letům v Azkabanu, ale vzhledem k jeho vzornému chování a s nahlédnutím k jeho finanční situaci a ochotě podporovat Ministerstvo za jakékoliv vlády, byl po necelém roce propuštěn do domácího vězení - jemuž se muselo podrobit na několik desítek kouzelníků. Dostal hlídáček - stejné zařízení, které kontrolovalo mladistvé kouzelníky - jenž měl v sobě zároveň i lokátor pohybu, kdyby třeba jen jedinkrát přestoupil hranice svých pozemků, byl by v tu ránu zajat skupinou elitních bystrozorů a odvezen do Azkabanu bez možnosti se obhájit. Dalším trestem, který spočíval v uvalení hlídáčku na kouzelníky a čarodějky bylo omezení kouzel - přesněji řečeno ´zamezení kouzlení´ - což vlastně znamenalo, že Lucius Malfoy, jeden z nejlepších duelistů v Anglii, mohl používat jen kouzla, která se týkala jeho základních potřeb: hygieny, základů vaření, pohybů s věcmi, kouzel, která uměli studenti prvních ročníků. A to, se změnou práv Domácích skřítků na život bez tyranie , ho s největší pravděpodobností nakonec zlomilo.

Dnes byl tedy Lucius Malfoy mrtvý, jeho žena se odstěhovala ke svým příbuzným snad někam do Francie nebo ještě dál a nechala Malfoy Manor prázdné a opuštěné, alespoň do doby, než se vrátí její syn a zaujme své právoplatné místo. Problém však byl, že Draco se ztratil.

Po válce byl na Ministerstvu souzen a málem odsouzen za smrtijedství a podílení se na vraždě Albuse Brumbála, když se na jeho obhajobu vyjádřil sám hrdina Poslední bitvy - Harry Potter. Harry nemohl a nechtěl dopustit, aby Malfoy platil za něco, o čemž si byl Harry skálopevně přesvědčený, že by to nikdy neudělal. Ano, Malfoy byl arogantní, rozmazlený, pomstychtivý a při mnoha příležitostech i krutý a zlý, ale nebyl vrah a nezasloužil si osud, který se mu Ministerstvo kouzel snažilo přiřknout. Přestože Harry Malfoye nikdy nemohl mít rád - celé roky k němu cítil jen čistou zášť - neznamenalo to však, že by ho nenáviděl a nedokázal s ním cítit soucit, to proto se ho snažil ze všech sil obhájit, což se mu nakonec i povedlo.

Draco Malfoy byl necelého půl roku po Velké bitvě zbaven všech obvinění a stal se znovu svobodným mužem, ale jaká to pro něj byla svoboda? Kdykoliv vešel na nějaké zalidněné místo, všichni se na něj otáčeli, ukazovali si prstem a nikdo doopravdy nevěřil v Dracovu nevinu - jediné, co ho chránilo před veřejným odsouzením byla slova Harryho Pottera, jeho největšího rivala a soka, s kterým však vždy prohrál a nakonec se na něj musel spoléhat.

Harry, který znal Draca více než deset let, chápal, jak těžké to pro něj musí být a o to víc s ním soucítil a snažil se mu pomoct. Avšak Draco se jeho pomoci bránil s ještě větší silou a houževnatostí, až nakonec zmizel… Jakoby se vypařil z povrchu zemského. Nebylo o něm nikdy k slyšení, nikdo ho neviděl a říkalo se, že se zařídil podle vzor svého otce a vzal si život. Tomu však Harry nikdy neuvěřil, on sám a snad i několik dalších věřilo, že se mladý Malfoy odstěhoval ze státu a začal někde úplně nový život - třeba následoval svoji matku.

To se stalo ještě v době, kdy si Harry myslel, že jeho život nabírá na normálnosti, kdy byl přesvědčen, že už bude konečně šťastný. V době, kdy mladý Malfoy zmizel - zmizely i všechny pochybnosti o Harrym, jako vedoucím bystrozorského oddělení. Jistě, byl hrdina, jeho jméno už se skoro stalo legendou, přesto jeho neutuchávající obhajoba bývalých Smrtijedů - počínaje Malfoyem - mu vždy podkopávala šance na nejvyšší pozice v oddělení. Ale Draco Malfoy zmizel, ostatní případy se buď vyřešily ku prospěchu té či oné strany nebo se zametly pod koberec a Harry měl konečně začít svůj šťastný a poklidný život se svojí krásnou snoubenkou a s prestižní prací na Ministerstvu kouzel.

Jenže pak se všechno to jeho štěstí začalo postupně rozpadat - začalo to menšími problémy s Ginny, které nakonec vyústily ve zrušení zásnub a rozchodem, práce se mu začala zdát nudná a jednotvárná - vzhledem k rušnému životu plnému nebezpečí a výzev, na který si zvyknul vlastně už od svých jedenácti let - a jeho život jakoby ztratil svůj smysl. A pak přišel ten dopis…

Dopis z Ústavu, o kterém se nikdy nemluvilo. Dopis, který znamenal počátek pátrání o tom, co se stalo s Dracem Malfoyem, potom co z ničeho nic zmizel a objevil se několik let poté - jako pacient tohoto Ústavu. Dopis, který pro Harryho znamenal další životní změnu a problémy, které - ač by to sám nikdyy nepřiznal - vítal s otevřenou náručí. Jeho život byl totiž normální, když byl (podle obecně platných předpokladů) nenormální.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry!"

Nejdřív se na chvíli zarazil a uvažoval, zda raději nepřidat do kroku, když uslyšel své jméno. Za posledních pár let se rozruch kolem jeho osoby jaksi uklidnil, přesto se stále našlo dost kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří si ho na ulici všímali víc, než by jemu osobně bylo příjemné.

Nikdy se s popularitou nedokázal dobře vyrovnat a po pádu lorda Voldemorta - ačkoliv neustále opakoval, že to zdaleka nebyla jen jeho zásluha - se stal veřejně známou osobností v takové míře, že mu na nějakou dobu pozornost médií i lidí zabránila žít alespoň částečně normální život. Postupem času se sice obrnil, jak nejlépe to šlo, přesto více než často využíval svých schopností rychlostí blesku zmizet a svůj starý neviditelný plášť po otci nikdy nedával z ruky.

Přeci jen, po letech v neustálém nebezpečí se naučil ostražitosti - takové, které se už jen těžko zbavoval. Žil sám, ponořen do práce a od rozchodu s Ginny dokonce nebyl ani na žádném rande, a to už to byl takřka celý rok.

Neměl zájem se seznamovat s dívkami, které mu samy padaly k nohám, když ne kvůli jeho popularitě, tak penězům nebo postavení na Ministerstvu kouzel. Nechtěl se zaobírat nesmyslnými rozhovory, které mu, dle jeho přesvědčení, jen ubíraly cenné chvíle života. Ne, netoužil po žádných flirtech ani krátkodobých známostech s ženami, které… vlastně, musel si přiznat, netoužil po žádném vztahu s jakoukoli dívkou, kterou si dokázal představit. Přestože se cítil osaměle a nedalo se říct, že by byl štastný, tak život po boku někoho jiného si prostě nedokázal představit.

V posledních měsících upadal do depresí a často myslel na Ginny. Jak se asi má? Našla si někoho místo něj? Šla by s ním někdy na včeři, kdyby… Ne, Harry nechtěl Ginny a sám to moc dobře věděl. Jen prostě nechtěl být neustále sám a to se v posledních týdnech, ostatně změnilo.

Nejdřív si myslel, že oddělení Moudrého Agrippy pro psychicky narušené čarodějky a kouzelníky navštíví jen jednou jedinkrát, aby se přesvědčil o slovech v dopise, který dostal. Ale když uviděl pravdu, nedokázal se ovládnout, potřeboval se dozvědět, co se stalo a proč se to stalo a postupně začal zjišťovat, že díky svému pátrání se jeho život znovu stává zajímavějším a konečně se necítí sám. Harry Potter začal znovu většinu svého času trávit mimo svoji kancelář na Ministerstvu kouzel (jenže nikdo netušil, kam to vlastně neustále mizí).

"Harry! Tak slyšíš?"

"Hermiono!"

"Ahoj, Harry," pozdravila ho mladá žena, dala si ruce v bok a zhluboka dýchala, "tys mě teda prohnal."

"Měla bys zapracovat na své kondičce," usmál se Harry vzpomínaje na Hermioniny fyzické indispozice, které se projevovaly už během jejich školních let. Jeho i Rona vždy zvláštním způsobem uspokojovalo, že jejich kamarádka není zrovna atletka, protože pak už by je doopravdy až moc viditelně zahanbovala.

"No, zrovna teď mám jiné starosti," zašklebila se na něj, ale pak se zatvářila ustaraně, až si Harry v duchu povzdechl. Věděl, co bude teď následovat a samozřejmě se nepletl. "Už jsem tě dlouho neviděla, vůbec se neozýváš a -"

"Já vím, Hermiono, mrzí mě to, ale mám hodně práce."

"Jo, slyšela jsem," nenechala se jako vždy přerušit a Harry v duchu proklel svého nejlepšího kamaráda, který nedokázal držet jazyk za zuby, "ale o jakou jde práci? Potřebuješ s něčím pomoct? Děje se něco? Víš přeci, že se na mě může kdykoli a s čímkoli obrátit."

Kéž by to šlo, ale tohle byste ty ani Ron nepochopili, povzdechl si v duchu Harry, ale okamžitě na tváři vykouzlil omluvný úsměv. Jestli ho pozornost veřejnosti a médií něco naučila, tak přetvařovat se - s tím kdysi míval velké problémy a často na ně doplácel, teď už však dokázal zachovat klidný výraz, kdykoliv to bylo potřeba.

I přes Harryho nesporné herecké schopnosti (o kterých byl přesvědčen především on sám) se Hermiona zamračila, až se jí mezi obočím vytvořila malá vráska. Harry by rád poznamenal něco o tom, že by se jeho nejlepší kamarádka neměla takhle tvářit, nebo brzy dopadne jako profesoorka McGonagallová, která na své studenty už od prvního pohledu přenášela úzkost, depresi a chlad - jenže, Hermiona byla jedna z těch mála, která tyhle pocity s ostatními nesdílela a profesorku McGonagallovou měla ve velké oblibě (ostatně Harry taky).

"Jsi si tím doopravdy jistý?" zeptala se Hermiona a Harry slyšela jasné pochybnosti v jejím hlase. Bolelo ho, že jí musí tajit, kam se ztrácí, a co celé dny dělá, ale copak mohl někomu ze svých přátel jen tak oznámit, že celé dny pátrá po informacích o životě jejich bývalého školního rivala? Že chodí Draca navštěvovat do jednoho z přísně střežených oddělení Nemocnice svatého Munga? A že právě teď nese ve své tašce pro výše zmiňovaného bývalého Smrtijeda nový kartáček na zuby, pastu, hřeben a voňavý šampón, jehož cena se pohybovala někde v cenové relaci obsahu celého Harryho skrovné koupelny. Jenže on si nedávno při prohlídce Malfoy Manor (na kterou vlastně neměl ani povolení) všiml, že právě tuhle značku Draco nejspíš vždy používal a ta vůně mu byla… příjemná.

"Nic mi není, Hermiono, jsem ti vděčný za starost, ale já mám doopravdy jen fůru práce," odpověděl a ani nemrknul. Nemohl jí ani Ronovi říct, že… nepochopila by… nejspíš by si myslela, že je blázen, když Malfoyovi kupuje jeho oblíbený šampon a nosí mu ho do nemocnice (ostatně on sám, když se nad tím zamyslel, chvíli pochyboval o svém duševním zdraví).

Jenže faktem bylo, že Harry za ty poslední týdny, kdy se o Malfoyově životě snažil sehnat veškeré informace, zjistil mnohem víc, než potřeboval a než si kdy připouštěl. Draco byl na celém světě sám. Neměl už rodinu, která by se o něj postarala (jeho matka, zdálo se, navždy odešla a nemínila se vrátit ani z lásky ke svému jedinému synovi, který pomalu hnil na svém dřevěném lůžku v nemocnici). Neměl přátele, kteří by ho zašli navštívit nebo mu alespoň poslali nějaký dopis. Vlastně… Draco Malfoy po propuštění z Azkabanu udržoval kontakt jen se svým právníkem a s nikým jiným. Všechny údaje o jeho životě, celé čtyři roky až do doby, kdy zmizel, se daly shrnout jen do jedné úzké složky, která neobsahovala nic o jeho společenském, milostném či jiné existenci. Jakoby ten mladý muž, který mu celých sedm let na škole ničil život, vůbec neexistoval a Harry nemohl jinak, než s ním soucítit a litovat ho. Ale nebyl to jenom zármutek, který zapříčinila, že se Harry vydal do toho neuvěřitelně předraženého a nechutně provoněného obchodu koupit osobní kosmetiku pro mladého Malfoye, byl to pocit sounáležitosti, protože i on sám si připadal tak neuvěřitelně sám.

"Tak se stav alespoň v neděli na oběd, ano? Musíš přijít."

Harry se podíval na usmívající se Hermionu. V jejích očích vždy našel lásku a přátelství. Byla jeho nejlepší kamarádkou. Mýlil se, to díky ní a Ronovi a mnoha dalším nebyl sám. Jeho osud nebyl stejný, jako Malfoyův, jenže…

"Díky, Hermiono, určitě přijdu."

Jenže ona ani Ron mu nikdy nedokázali úplně porozumět. Nemohli a on by si ani nepřál, aby je někdy potkala taková hrůza, aby mu rozuměli a plně pochopili jeho pocity. Jenže Malfoy mohl, on ano, přestože dnes si ani nepamatoval, kdo je.

"Harry, dnes jdete dřív, než jindy," usmála se na něj sestra Evangeline, když vcházel do dveří.

"Ani vás bych tady dnes nečekal," oplatil jí také s širokým úsměvem a zamířil blíž k ní.

"Proč ne?"

"Je sobota," pokrčil Harry rameny, "neměla byste být doma nebo třeba… já nevím, v kostele?"

"Svatá mše je až zítra," usmála se na něj sestra Evangeline více než blahosklonně, "budete vítán."

Harry se od srdce zasmál. "Děkuji vám, sestro, ale víte, že já nevěřím."

"Ale to neříkejte," zamračila se na něj na oko, "každý z nás v něco věří, musí, jinak by byl svět tak šedý a nešťastný, nemyslíte?"

"Myslím, že potom všem, čím jsem si prošel, jsem pochopil, že není víc, než lidská síla a to, co jsme ochotni obětovat," odpověděl Harry vážně. Věděl, že to sestra Evangeline nemyslí špatně a nesnaží se mu vnucovat svoji víru, to ne, ona taková nebyla. Jenže se vždy vyjadřovala v takových frázích a o takových věcech, jakoby na světě doopravdy existovala nějaká vyšší moc, která… Ne, to Harry už dávno zamítl. Kdyby taková síla existovala, tak by on ani nikdo z jeho blízkých nikdy nezažil takovou bolest.

"Ale přežil jste," zašeptala sestra Evangeline, jakoby mu dokázala číst myšlenky, "a neustále dokazujete, jak velké máte srdce."

Harry se jen usmál a doufal, že si sestra nevšimne, jak mu rudnou uši.

"Já… už bych měl jít, mám tu něco, co…"

"Chápu," kývla hlavou, "dnes má službu Terence, ten už vás zná a ví, že se tu můžete pohybovat bez doprovodu."

"Děkuji vám, sestro."

"Ahoj, Draco," řekl Harry, když vstoupil do známé nevelké čtvercové místnosti. Věděl, že ho Draco nejspíš ani nevnímá - jen čas od času se stalo, že si začal uvědomovat, co se kolem něj děje, ale v jeho případě nikdy nešlo o moc velký posun k lepšímu.

Jak Harry čekal, mladík nezaregistroval jeho příchod a dál nepřítomně hleděl do zdi. Na tváři měl ten samý nevědoucí výraz, který u něj Harry zaznamenal už dřív a jen stěží si na něj zvykal. Chyběl mu… ano, chyběl… ten známý arogantní úšklebek a vyzývavý pohled šedých očí. Tenhle Malfoy prostě nebyl… nebyl to Malfoy, kterého znal a Harry si postupem času uvědomil, že ho ve své mysli čím dál častěji oslovuje křestním jménem. Draco. Ano, Draco, to se hodilo mnohem víc.

"Něco jsem ti přinesl," pokračoval a posadil se na jedinou židli stojící u malého stolku, na němž se válelo několik bílých papírů. Dnes nebyly pokreslené barevnými klikyháky, jako jindy, "Myslím, že by se ti to mohlo líbit, vždycky sis přeci tak zakládal na vzhledu. Mám tu kartáček a pastu," vedl neexistující dialog s nehybnou postavou, "to se ti určitě bude hodit, a taky hřeben a tvůj oblíbený šampon. Levandulový, že ano? Je to trochu divný… levandule… to jsou takový ty fialový kytky, co rostou na polích, ani jsem nevěděl, že nějak voní, ale je to hezký, doopravdy. Tedy, nikdy bych to nepřiznal a už vůbec ne tomu prodejci v tom obchodě. Jak jen se to jmenovalo, jo… ´Lešét´… Merline, to jsou názvy, nejspíš to ani nevyslovuju správně, co myslíš? Vsadím se, že bys mě určitě okřikl… něco ve smyslu:

´Ta tvoje omezenost je do nebe volající, Pottere! ´

I když to asi ne, v tom spíš slyšim Snapea, co já vim, třeba ses za ty roky naučil trochu víc sarkasmu, ale to snad raději ne, bylo by to trochu děsivý," mluvil dál a dál. Nebylo důležité, o čem mluvil, ale stále pokračoval a sám si ani neuvědomoval, jak dobře mu bylo.

Když přišel do svého bytu, přivítaly ho jen prázdné místnosti a stohy formulářů z tvrdého pergamenu na pracovním stole. Čas od času si pustil kouzelnické rádio, nebo přečetl noviny (především rubriku ´Sport´ se snažil nikdy nevynechat a často si ji s sebou nosil i sem), ale to všudypřítomné ticho nikdy nezmizelo a tíha osamění na Harryho srdci se každým dnem jen zvětšovala.

Tady mu bylo dobře. Nepotřeboval, aby mu Draco odpovídal - vlastně si často jeho odpovědi domýšlel a potom, co celé dny studoval jeho složky, navštívil Malfoy Manor i jeho londýnský byt a především po sedmi letech zkušeností z jejich neustálých hádek, pevně věřil, že si dokáže domyslet jeho reakce.

"Každopádně ta jedna věc… pleťová maska, nebo jak tomu říkali… je vážně úžasná věc. Prodavač v tom obchodě mi dal nějaké vzorky, tak jsem to zkusil a je to vážně něco, jako kouzlo, už chápu, proč jsi vždycky vypadal, jak ze škatulky… a znovu tak vypadat budeš, samozřejmě, jakmile se uzdravíš a…"

Najednou se Harry zarazil a konečně zvedl oči k Dracovi. Mladý muž s přerostlými blonďatými vlasy (které mimochodem doopravdy nebyly polité peroxidem, jak tvrdilo několik dívek v Bradavicích) dál seděl na své posteli a teď si se zaujetím prohlížel vlastní ruce. Nevnímal svět, nevnímal dokonce ani Harryho a doktor Seald tvrdil, že se to nejspíš nikdy nezmění.

Nikdo nevěděl, co přesně se Dracovi stalo, ale všichni jeho ošetřující lékaři se shodovali, že šlo o nějakou strašlivou kletbu Černé magie, jejíž důsledky jsou s největší pravděpodobností nesmazatelné. Draco Malfoy se už nikdy neměl uzdravit - ale Harry tomu, stejně jako sestra Evangeline, odmítal uvěřit. Ani sám nevěděl proč, možná prostě jen potřeboval doufat… Nikdy neprohrál žádný svůj boj a nemínil s tím teď začínat. Porazil Voldemorata a zachránil svět. Dokáže tedy zachránit i Draca Malfoye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nerozumím tomu," zamumlal Harry a znovu se rozhlédl po poloprázdném bytě.

"Pane Pottere?"

"Ach, ano, promiňte," otočil se na postaršího muže v přísném černém obleku, na kterém nebylo ani za mák poznat, že je čistokrevný kouzelník, "říkal jsem, že to mu nerozumím. Víte jistě, že to bylo tady?"

"Samozřejmě," odvětil muž a jeho tvář více než předtím připomínala kamennou sochu.

"A nemyslíte si, že by -"

"Vyloučeno," přerušil ho čaroděj a Harry spolkl sprostá slova. Rodinný právník Malfoyovy rodiny se k němu nechoval nezdvořile a vždy vyšel vstříc všem jeho otázkám, přesto si počínal s chladnou přezíravostí, která Harryho vytáčela do běla, "tohle vždy bylo a dosud je jediné místo, krom panství, ve kterém se pan Malfoy zdržoval delší dobu."

"Ale vždyť už je roky prázdné a nic tu nezbylo! Kam zmizely všechny jeho věci? Co se stalo, když zmizel z Anglie?"

"Je mi líto, pane Pottere, nemám tušení."

Nemám tušení, jistě. To Harry v posledních dnech slýchával až moc často. Zdálo se, že když chce jakýkoli člen Malfoyovy rodiny zmizet z povrchu zemského, nedělá mu to žádné potíže. Bylo takřka nemožné najít nějaké zmínky o Dracově nebo alespoň Narcisině životě po konci války, jakoby se nad jejich rodinou, která se vždy vyjímala na slávě a lesku kouzelnické společnosti v Anglii, slehla zem a pohřbila všechno, čím kdy byli.

Narcisa zmizela a Harry ji dokázal vystopovat jen do Paříže, odkud však pokračovala neznámo kam. Všechny informace o jejím životě byly více jak rok staré a on snahu o její nalezení po velice krátké dob vzdal. Zdálo se totiž, že Draco s ní před svou ´nehodou´ neudržoval žádné vztahy - což bylo samo o sobě velice překvapivé.

Co se mezi nimi stalo? A proč se to vůbec stalo? Harry si moc dobře pamatoval, že Narcisa Malfoyová, stejně jako její manžel, byla pro svého jediného syna ochotna udělat cokoliv na světě - k jeho vlastní smůle - vždyť její láska k synovi se výrazně podepsala na konci války v prospěch strany dobra. Pomohla Harrymu ve chvíli, kdy se všechno zdálo ztraceno, a to jen kvůli naději, že její syn se stále nachází v Bradavicích a naživu.

A teď… když ji Draco nejvíc potřeboval a nikdo jiný mu nezbyl, zmizela. A s největší pravděpodobností ani nevěděla, co se mu stalo. Zatímco mladý Malfoy chátral v ústavu pro choromyslné, Harry pátral po jeho příbuzných a přátelích, dnem i nocí, a nenašel nic. Vůbec nic, co by naznačovao, jaký Draco před svou nehodou vedl život a co se mu asi mohlo stát.

Dnes navštívil další z mnoha nemovitostí rodu Malfoyů, které byly rozesety po celém území Velké Británie. A znovu narazil na to samé. Všechen drahý a přepychový nábytek byl přehozen bílými prostěradly - jako na zámcích ve středověku - a ochráněn kouzly proti poškození poletujícím prachem a špínou. Bylo jasné, že se tu, stejně jako v Malfoy Manor, domě v Southhamptonu nebo v přímořském Brightonu či velkém Londýnském bytě na Přímé ulici, už celé měsíce a možná i roky neukázala živá duše.

_Draco, co se stalo? Kam si zmizel? Kdo ti ublížil?_

"Harry! Tak ráda tě vidím, už jsme se báli, že nepřijdeš!"

Když se po jeho tichém zaklepání rozrazily dveře Hermionina a Ronova bytu, myslel si Harry, že znova začala válka a chaos. Bylo to však jen až příliš vřelé přivítání jeho dvou nejlepších přátel.

"Omlouvám se, přišel jsem trochu pozdě, byl jsem ještě v -"

"V práci, samozřejmě," přerušila ho Hermiona se zářivým úsměvem a znovu ho vtáhla do svého objetí, Harry nechápal, kde se v ní bere tolik síly, že ho málem dokázala udusit.

"Rád tě vidím, kámo," zasmál se Ron, když ho Hermiona konečně pustila, krátce ho k sobě přitiskl a chlapsky poplácal po zádech, "už jsme se báli, že nás i tentokrát odmítneš. Nesmíš to s tou prací tolik přehánět, svět se nezhroutí, když si slavný Harry Potter alespoň na chvíli odpočine a dá si večeři se svojí rodinou."

"Díky," vydechl Harry a konečně se uvolněně usmál. Ron měl pravdu, on a Hermiona byli jeho rodina a Harry by na to neměl nikdy zapomínat. Ostatně trocha odpočinku mu přijde jenom vhod.

"Na čem to vlastně pořád děláš, Harry? Vždyť už tě skoro nevidíme," plísnila ho zrovna Hermiona, zatímco Ron se s povystrčeným jazykem snažil úhledně rozkrájet pečené kuře. Harry ke svému překvapení zjistil, že si při servírování jídla vůbec nevede špatně - Hermiona byla příliš zaneprázdněna tím, aby Harryho udržela sedět u stolu a sypala na něj jednu příhodu za druhou, doteď si neuvědomil, jak dlouho už je neviděl) - a když se pak přiznal, že sám upekl i dýňový koláč, který měli mít jako zákusek ke kávě tak Harry kapituloval a od srdce se rozesmál.

"Co se stalo?" zamračil se na něj nechápavě Ron.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že se toho tolik změnilo, zatímco jsem tady nebyl. Doopravdy na vás nesmím takhle zapomínat, nebo vás už brzy nepoznám."

"Jak to myslíš? Vždyť se tu nic nezměnilo," nechápal dál Ron a podezřívavě se na něj mračil, zatímco Harry se stále šklebil od ucha k uchu.

"To to jen dokazuje."

Ron se už už nadechoval k odpovědi, když mu Hermiona jemně položila ruku na zápěstí a on se okamžitě usmál, láskyplně jí políbil na čelo a posadil se ke stolu. "Asi máš pravdu, doopravdy se něco změnilo."

"To vidím, zdáte se ještě šťastnější, než předtím… Jak je to vůbec možné?"

"Víš," začal Ron, ale pak se otočil na Hermionu, "myslíš, že už mu to můžu říct?" Hermiona mu věnovala povzbudivý úsměv a Ron se na ni šťastně zazubil. "Budeme mít dítě."

"Cože?" vykulil Harry oči nechápaje, co to právě slyšel.

"Dítě," pokračoval s naprostým klidem jeho nejlepší kamarád, "a byli bychom moc rádi, kdybys mu šel za kmotra. Vím, že už jsi kmotr Teddyho, ale nic by pro nás nebylo větším -"

"Samozřejmě! Moc rád, doopravdy moc… Merline, blahopřeju, Rone. Hermiono!" vykřikl Harry, postavil se na nohy a sevřel kamarádku v pevném objetí, pak ji však rychle pustil a ustoupil kousek stranou, "omlouvám se, neublížil jsem ti?"

Hermiona se rozesmála a mávla rukou: "Jste oba dva stejní. Ron se ke mně v poslední době chová, jako kdybych byla z procelánu. Jenže sám zapomíná, že je jako slon."

Harry se rozesmál, když se Ron na svou ženu nechápavě obořil. I po těch letech mu význam mudlovských přísloví neustále unikal.

Když tak Harry pozoroval diskuzi svých dvou nejlepších přátel, cítil se doopravdy šťastný, ale zároveň se štěstím se do jeho srdce vkradl i další nevítaný pocit. Lítost a smutek nad svým vlastním osudem.

Ron se měl brzy stát otcem a založit svoji vlastní rodinu (do které Harry mohl ještě před nějakou dobou pokrevně patřit), zatímco on sám nedokázal vůbec nic.

Ano, byl hrdina války, vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení a vlastnil Merlinův řád první třídy, jenže v osobním životě zklamal na všech úrovních. Neměl nikoho, ke komu by se mohl vracet domů a kdoby ho miloval - jen jeho, samotného - a byl tu pro něj. A co hůř, za všechno si mohl sám, protože si uvědomoval, že Ginny mu to všechno mohla dát. Jenže on nechtěl, chtěl změnu - změnu k lepšímu? Těžko. Jediné, co na něj čekalo doma u vychladlého krbu, byly stohy papírů a složek s prací a jeho nejbližší společností se postupně stal choromyslný Draco Malfoy, jehož příběh Harryho zaměstnával ve dne v noci - a to si to ani sám Malfoy neuvědomoval. A kdyby to snad Draco věděl? Kdyby se náhle vyléčil? Určitě by se mu vysmál a odešel z jeho života a Harry by zůstal znovu sám.

Jako každý týden v posledních několika měsících, i dnes Harry Potter odešel ze své kanceláře dřív a zmizel neznámo kam. Nikdo nevěděl, kam se mladý vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení poslední dobou tak často ztrácí, pravdou však bylo, že se o to nikdo z Ministerstva ani nijak zvlášť nezajímal. Párkrát se Harryho některý z jeho spolupracovníků zeptal, jestli nechce s ničím pomoci, ale Harry slušně každého odbyl a svou práci vykonával dál s pečlivostí sobě vlastní. Neexistovala žádná osoba, která by si mohla postěžovat na jeho pracovní morálku nebo zmínit chyby v jeho práci. A že čas od času odcházel z práce dřív? Nu… Jiné dny byl první a poslední, kdo odcházel a i přes svou vysokou pozici, se vždy jako první hlásil na práci, kterou nikdo jiný nechtěl.

Jeho spolupracovníci ho měli ve velké úctě i oblibě, nikdo však nemohl říct, že by byl jeho blízkým přítelem. Harry se ode všech, krom svého nejlepšího kamaráda Ronalda Weasleyho, stranil a udržoval si svá tajemství. Většina to chápala. Život zachránce celého Kouzelnického světa nebyl procházka růžovým sadem. Každý kouzelník i čarodějka už od dětství věděli, čím vším si musel Harry Potter projít, co všechno musel obětovat, a tak nebylo žádným překvapením, že se nechodil a otevřeně nemluvil o svém životě - i když ti, kteří ho znávali na škole, se čas od času podivili, co se stalo s tím chlapcem, který i navzdory svému nešťastnému osudu vždy hleděl s jiskřičkami ve smaragdových očích a úsměvem v před.

Dnešní Harry Potter jen zdánlivě připomínal toho mladíka na škole, který se vždy snažil zachránit svět, hledět do života s nadějí a jeho největší zábavou bylo zasypávat všechny historkami o famfrpále nebo se hlasitě smát s Ronem Weasleym - kdoví čemu.

Dospěli. Ztratili iluze? Možná. Ale svět byl zachráněn, on sám to dokázal, tak proč se neraduje, proč není stejný jako dřív, proč… Jedním z mnoha důvodů mohla být samota, které si u něj každý všiml. Vždy odcházel z práce sám, byl v pohotovosti ve dne v noci, o víkendech i o svátcích a od jeho rozchodu s tou krásnou rusovlasou famfpálovou střelkyní ho nikdo neviděl v blízkosti nějaké neznámé ženy. _V čem by to mohlo být_? Ptali se lidé. Rita Holoubková se každý dne snažila vyhrabat novou a novou špínu na toho-který-nejenže-přežil-ale-toho-hadího-zmetka-nadobro-zprovodil-ze-světa, jenže ani ona neměla štěstí - a když nedokázala najít nic o soukromém životě Harryho Pottera ona, tak už nikdo.

Pronásledovaly ho mraky minulosti? Co bylo příčinou jeho neštěstí, když všichni kolem něj slavili? Vedly se o tom dlouhé spekulace, ale ani jedna se nedobrala svého konce. A když už se lidé začali smiřovat s Harryho novou osobností, stalo se něco, co všechno změnilo.

Najednou ho potkávali v Příčné ulici, jak obchází obchody - nakupuje sladkosti u Floreana Fortescuea, navštěvuje obchody s kosmetikou, parfumérii a kupuje hábitu u Madame Malkinové jiné velikosti, než své vlastní.

Žár oválných smaragdových očí se vrátil v plné síle, jenže ať se to snažili zjistit, jak chtěli, nikdo netušil, jak je to možné a… pro tentokrát… zůstávali v nevědomosti i Harryho nejlepší přátelé.


End file.
